Livestock operations which are conducted at feedlots, livestock auctions, and holding yards, and corrals serving livestock shipping and slaughter houses commonly group large numbers of cattle together. During such operations, a bull, steer, or cow occasionally becomes weakened due to illness or injury, and is unable to stand. Such livestock constitute downed animals which are necessarily transported away from the holding yard or corral for care, treatment, or other processing.
Attachment of a tow rope directly to the downed animal's legs allows for towing removal of the downed animal. However, such transport method undesirably poses a risk of further injury to the downed animal.
The instant inventive assembly for carriage of a downed livestock animal solves or ameliorates the problems discussed above by providing specially configured flexible sheet, “D” loop, stay bars, and suspension loops which are capable of engaging the tines of a forklift for humane sling carriage of the downed animal.